justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Moves Like Jagger VS. Never Gonna Give You Up
|artist= ft. VS. |year=2011 VS. 1987 |mode=Battle |dg= VS. |difficulty= (Medium) |effort= |nogm= 1 (P1) (Beta) |nosm= |pc=Blue VS. Orange |gc=Pink VS. Light Green |perf = Arben Kapidani (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P2)|nowc = JaggerVsNeverDUEL}}" " 'is a Battle on . Appearance of the Dancers 'P1 P1 is C3 from Moves Like Jagger except with a brighter color scheme. His jacket is now blue and the belts on the jacket, his hair, and his glasses are all now red. His glasses are also hard to see because they are light red. His glove color is light purple instead of yellow and his outline is now orange. 'P2' P2 is the coach from Never Gonna Give You Up except this time he has a vibrant color scheme. His jumpsuit, mask, combed hair, and outline are all now orange, his undershirt and underwear are now purple, and his boots are now purple with a yellow stripe down the sides. His glove is now green instead of purple. Mljvsnggu coach 1.png|P1 (Moves Like Jagger) Mljvsnggu coach 2.png|P2 (Never Gonna Give You Up) Background The background looks like a canyon with a helipad that has a glowing circle in the middle and is ringed with circular lights. Behind the helipad are various flying aircraft such as missiles and blimps, and to the far right there is a pyramid-shaped building and the Just Dance logo. At the start of both songs, some whooshing missiles could be heard. The color scheme changes depending on the song being played. It is a scheme of blue if Moves Like Jagger is playing and orange when Never Gonna Give You Up is playing. Moves_Like_Jagger_vs_Never_Gonna_Give_You_Up_BG.png|''Moves Like Jagger'' background MovesLikeJaggerBG.JPG|When Moves Like Jagger is chosen NeverGonnaGiveYouUpBG.PNG|When Never Gonna Give You Up is chosen How It Ends Moves Like Jagger: P1 and P2 decide to butt heads against each other. They hold the pose as they fade away. Never Gonna Give You Up: P2 distracts P1, and P2 seizes the opportunity to hitch up on P1 for a piggyback ride. P1 runs out of the helipad with P2 holding a superhero pose on his back. MovesLikeJaggerEnding.gif|Ending 1 (Moves Like Jagger) NeverGonnaGiveYouUpEnding.gif|Ending 2 (Never Gonna Give You Up) Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the left * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the right * Win a round with a full life gauge * Get the "Creative" Dance style Trivia *In the Xbox 360 manual of , a picture of this battle included lyrics, which suggests that the Just Dance 4 battles may be originally planned to have lyrics. **However, the picture has an error; the lyrics from Moves Like Jagger are shown in the third round of Never Gonna Give You Up. **Neither the Wii nor the Wii U manuals depict beta elements in the battle section. *In a video, it can be seen that the routine had a Gold Move and the ordinary scoring system. Gallery Game Files Moveslikevsnevergonna_cover_generic.png|'' '' MovesLikeRickroll_cover_albumcoach.png| albumcoach Tex1_128x128_6c950c334658d7d0_14.png|Menu banner moveslikebat ico.png|''Moves Like Jagger's icon nevergonnabat ico.png|Never Gonna Give You Up's icon In-Game Screenshots JaggerGiveUpinactive.png| '' on the menu JaggerGiveUpactive.png| cover MovesLikeJaggerWins.PNG|''Moves Like Jagger'' wins! NeverGonnaGiveYouUpWins.PNG|''Never Gonna Give You Up'' wins! File:Moveslikejaggerpointing.jpg|Gameplay (Moves Like Jagger) MLG V. NGGYU.jpg|Gameplay (Never Gonna Give You Up) File:ending9.jpg|Screenshot of ending 1 (Moves Like Jagger) File:ending10.jpg|Screenshot of ending 2 (Never Gonna Give You Up) Behind The Scenes MLJVSNGGYUBTS.png|Behind The Scenes Beta Elements movesvsgiveyouuptrailer.png|Beta version (Note that there are 6 rounds instead of 5) Screenshot.just-dance-4.1920x1080.2012-08-17.55.jpg|Promotional image featuring beta gold move effect and pictogram Others JaggerGiveUp jd4manual.JPG|Picture of the battle from the Just Dance 4 manual (Xbox 360) with the incorrect lyrics in the round Videos Official Music Videos File:Maroon_5_-_Moves_Like_Jagger_ft._Christina_Aguilera File:Rick_Astley_-_Never_Gonna_Give_You_Up Gameplays Moves Like Jagger vs. Never Gonna Give You Up (Battle Mode) Just Dance 4 Never Gonna Give You Up vs. Moves Like Jagger (Battle Mode) Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation Category:Battles Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Arben Kapidani